


The Age of Arthur

by gigip122602



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigip122602/pseuds/gigip122602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland had lived a semi normal life. He was born on February 3, 1854 in London England. To a loving mother and a working father. Two older brothers and a set of twins, one boy and one girl. He went to college and met the woman of his dreams. Married her and had a wonderful child. But this all changes after something tragic happens to his wife and something paranormal happens to him. </p><p>(okay i suck at summary and this is my first fic. (Well posting on here.) so please be nice? its better if you just read it. Oh and updates may very, because of school but ill try to as long as i can. This story is based on the movie Age of Adeline. So I recommend you see that first to get the just of it. And there might be some spelling errors. (English isn't my first language) and female versions of hetalia characters but with different names. I'm sorry in advanced. and other characters will be added later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Arthur

Arthur Kirkland had lived a semi normal life. He was born on February 3, 1854 in London England. To a loving mother and a working father. Two older brothers and a set of twins, one boy and one girl. At the age of 15, 1872 he graduated high school years before he was supposed too. Got into Oxford University at the age of 17, 1874. He got his degree in the science of bodies. At the age of 23, 1880 he met a beautiful young woman named Alia Moores in one of his classes. A girl with long strands of gold locks, pink lips so deep they could be mistaken for red, beautiful purple eyes that seemed to glow in the night sky. Skin that was so white, whiter than the snow, it seemed like he could look right through her. Her skin was like silk, something so beautiful that never wrinkled and was soft and smooth. A face that always seemed so calm and collective, never in despair. And she had such a lovely personality, a kind caring and collective person.As they talked more and more he found out many things about her. He found out that she was only four years older than him. And that she was born in Canada with her twin sister who was a loud mouth and yet such a wonderful soul.

After talking to her for four weeks he had the courage to ask her out. After months of dating and many kisses he reserved a table for two in the best restaurant in London. He decided to propose. After a moment of suspense and lots of silence. Tears ran down her face and she said,"Yes." Six months later they ended up getting married. The reception only being with Arthur's family and Alias too. and a couple of good friends. 

Four years into their marriage they had a beautiful baby girl named Amelia. She was born without celebration. She had slipped into this world without notice. In the tub of her mother and father's bathroom. In the house that her father had made two years before.

Amelia had golden hair just like her mother's and father's. Her skin just as white as her mother's. Eyes identical to her mother's. She was exactly like her mother. Except for the eyebrows she inherited from her father. Amelia had a pretty normal life with her mother and father but that was only for the first three years of her life. Being with her mom's side of the family for a couple of months as a child. Being with her father family only once or twice in her tiny life.Having friends all around. Being a sweet and kind child. A little girl who loved machines and loved to get rough and dirty. But who also knew when and how to act like a lady. 

Arthur and Alia had always had an agreement that they wouldn’t spoil their child unless they had good grades and did what they were to do. But they did make an exception, only once. This exception was for Ameila. When Amelia turned six, 1888.They decided to throw her a party just this once. Little did Arthur and Amelia know that this would be the very last time that they would see Alia.

She would be found murdered at 8 am in the early morning the next day. Her body would be found on the side of the dirt road next to the river a mile away from their house. Her body without clothes and full of bruises. Bruises around her neck, wrist, and hips. A stab wound through her heart. Her eyes no longer shining. Her lovely skin now no longer white and transparent but covered in ugly black marks. Full of scrapes and cuts. Her face no longer having that once stunning smile and calm face. But her mouth opened and her eyes telling a story of how she pleaded and struggled but sadly never worked.

He had to hold his daughter back in order for her to not run to her mother's corpse and ask if she was just playing. He would have to hold her back as the police took her dead body into the assigned car. He would later have to explain to his daughter that her mother wouldn’t come home for a very long time. He would have to hold back his tears as he was told the things that the doctors had found out. The way his wife was raped and murdered in the early morning of that day. How someone had forced themselves upon her. How she was stabbed through the heart several times. And left her bloody on the floor. Dying from blood loss and head trauma.

Arthur having to calm down his daughter at her mother's funeral two weeks later. Telling her that her mother was going to be with the pretty angels. With the blue fairies and how she would look at them in the form of a star. 

Arthur from that day forward always made sure to think of the outcomes that might happen in the “exception” he would make.


End file.
